Target advertising typically seeks to generate improved customer response rates by directing particular advertisements to consumers based on observed behavior. Television service providers that can simultaneously direct a variety of advertisements to smaller similarly-interested groups may be poised to generate more revenue than those using a single advertisement to all viewers watching the same program.